This application claims priority of Taiwanese Application No. 092217951, filed on Oct. 7, 2003.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lawn mower, and more particularly to a lawn mower that includes a grass-shredding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional lawn mower 10 is shown to include a vehicle body 11, four wheels 12 disposed rotatably on the vehicle body 11, a motor 13, a rotatable blade 14 disposed under a deck of the vehicle body 11, and two handle bars 15 extending radially from the vehicle body 11. The motor 13 can be started to rotate the blade 14 for performing a grass-cutting operation. The conventional lawn mower 10 has a drawback in that it is necessary to collect the cut grass after the grass-cutting operation, thereby resulting in manpower waste.
The object of this invention is to provide a lawn mower that includes a grass-shredding device for shredding grass to form shredded grass which drops from the grass-shredding device onto the lawn so as to serve as humus.
According to this invention, a lawn mower includes a vehicle body, and a grass-cutting unit for cutting grass into long grass strips that move into a grass-shredding device, within which the long grass strips are shredded. Shredded grass drops from the grass-shredding device onto the lawn so as to serve as humus.